


21. Figging

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother Francis has a Penis, Brother Francis is a Little Shit, F/M, Figging, Hellfire Root, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, Nanny Ashtoreth has a Penis, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Nanny and Francis enjoy a quickie, with a side of spanking and Hellfire Root.
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	21. Figging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkleInTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/gifts), [HipHopAnonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/gifts).



Francis was trying to keep still, but Nanny was scratching over his buttocks trying to make him squirm. Her nails moved from gentle to sharp and back to gentle as they went over the pink welts decorating his cheeks. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem, but with the ‘hometown plant’ currently serving as a plug in his arse, movement was highly discouraged. 

Well, it was encouraged by Nanny. Her light Scottish burr purred in his ear. “How is that Hellfire root treating you, dear?”

Francis, who was grateful to not be in complete disguise trying to talk around those dreadful teeth, whimpered. The burning in his arse intensified as he twitched involuntarily, tickled by her breath curling over his ear. This wasn’t the first time they’d played with Hellfire root, but he always seemed to forget the intensity of the sensations when enough time passed.

“Treating me, as well as is likely expected, Nanny.” Francis hissed breath through his teeth as he spoke. Nanny gave a low chuckle before landing another firm but loving spank on his buttock. He jumped and then gave a yelp as the burn spiked like a solar flare in his arse.

“Oh, wee lamb, you almost seem ready for a little balm.” Nanny cooed 

Francis definitely was. The burn would linger for an unbelievable length of time without it, even after the root was removed. That Nanny called it a balm was amusing … or at least it would be later, when he wasn’t burning from the inside. Francis heard clothing being shifted and then a hand just at the small of his back to hold him still. The transition between the Hellfire root and Nanny’s slender cock was quick, and the thin slip of precome started to soothe the sting immediately. 

Nanny, being from Hell, had certain attributes that they’d not really considered when they first became intimate. Having slightly hot and spicy bodily fluids was one of them. Those same bodily fluids neutralizing other, hotter things, was very unexpected. Well, it didn't neutralize the sting completely, but it definitely took the edge off. 

Nanny took Francis’ hand and pulled it to his own cock, encouraging him as she began to thrust into him. Francis began eagerly stroking himself as Nanny’s thrusts came quick and hard. Hellfire root sexual encounters always ended with a fun quickie, in order to speed Francis’ relief. 

It was only a minute or two before Nanny was spilling inside him, and the cooling relief triggered Francis’ climax. Nanny was draped over his back, panting as she pulled out. Francis was leaning over the counter, his cheek pressed against the cool top. He smiled and huffed out a chuckle. 

“My dear lady, I commend you. That was … well, I was going to say divine, but I fear you’d take offense.”

Nanny chuckled as she smoothed his hair from his forehead and led him to the sofa with a cool glass of water. “Well, good thing you didn’t. Perhaps next time I’d have to give you a move vigorous, punishing, spanking while you are _enjoying_ the root for such blasphemy. That may change your mind.”

“You make a good point, my dear. Well, in that case …” Francis winced as he shifted his buttocks on the sofa and took a sip of the water. He somehow managed to look innocent with wide, guileless eyes as he smirked over the rim of the glass. “That was a simply divine experience, Nanny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Sparkleinthestars for the hellfire root, and HipHopAnonymous for the inspiration :)


End file.
